BLANK
by Oh Noona
Summary: Ayah Luhan yang seorang Komisaris Jendral kepolisian Seoul benar-benar menentang kembalinya Luhan ke Korea Selatan di mana dirinya bertugas. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sejak dirinya mengetahui jika putrinya memiliki hubungan special dengan buronan kelas berat bernama Oh Sehun. Karena gw blank nyari judul maka judulnya BLANK


Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berusaha menghalau cahaya menyilaukan yang datang menerpa wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa pening ketika ia mencoba mengangkatnya, walau perlahan. Sementara tak jauh di depan ranjangnya, berdiri angkuh sosok pria tinggi dengan tampang stoicnya terus menatap Luhan yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, masih berusaha keras membangun kesadarannya.

" Bangun Lu. Ayo kita sarapan sebelum dingin"

Pria itu Oh Sehun, kekasihnya.

Dengan berujar lembut ia kembali berusaha membuka lebar tirai putih di samping tubuhnya. Di banding menghidupkan pendingin ruangan lalu menyemprotkan pengharum, Cahaya dan udara segar pagi akan terasa sangat baik untuk mengganti udara 'kotor' sisa semalam yang masih terasa menyengat memenuhi kamarnya.

Dan suara lembut itu berhasil menyadarkan Luhan sepenuhnya.

" Mmhhh…Arggh" Luhan mengerang ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti akan remuk.

Luhan kembali mengaduh ketika akan bangkit namun saat dirinya bergerak tubuh bagian pinggul hingga daerah bawahnya terasa ngilu dan nyeri, walau begitu Luhan tetep berusaha membangunkan dirinya meski dengan susah payah. Luhan duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjang di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat jelas bukan kamar miliknya. Ia menatap sayu sosok pria di depannya sembari menggenggam erat selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi.

Kedua matanya tampak sembap dan bengkak, air matanya terus mengalir tak berhenti. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya terus menangis menyedihkan seperti ini. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi miliknya yang terenggut paksa, menangisi keadaanya yang tampak mengenaskan dan menjijikan.

Luhan semakin tersedu mengingatnya.

" Aku tidak ingin sarapan. Aku ingin pulang Sehun… Hiks…" Luhan menyambut dingin dan menangis lagi semakin keras. Dirinya benci ketika harus kembali bertemu pagi. Karena pagi yang menyadarkan dirinya akan semua kegilaan ini.

Luhan benci ketika ia sadar ia bukan berada di dalam kamar apartmennya melainkan berada di kamar Sehun. Luhan sakit ketika menemukan dirinya kembali terbangun tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya kecuali selimut tebal ini. Dan Luhan semakin kacau ketika merasakan dadanya bergemuruh setiap kali Sehun mendekatinya walau ia terus menolak dan menyangkal.

Luhan marah ketika mendapati dirinya seperti gila ikut masuk terlarut dalam semua kegilaan yang Sehun buat ini.

" Berhentilah menangis Lu" Air muka Sehun berubah keras ia berujar dingin kali ini. Ia tak suka melihat Luhan terus menangis dan menangis tak berguna seperti itu.

Yah walau dirinya sadar jika Luhan begitu karena tingkahnya juga. Namun Sehun begini juga karena dirinya. Sehun gila begini karena Luhan.

Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati Luhan yang terus meringkuk terisak. Ia mencoba menyentuh pundak ringkih itu namun tangan Luhan menepisnya keras-keras. Luhan benar-benar tak mau menatapnya apalagi di sentuh olehnya. Bahkan ketika ia berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, gadis itu akan membuang pandangannya dan bergeser menjauhi Sehun.

Uggh….

Tunggu…

Gadis?

Oh dengan penampilan seperti itu dan keadaan seperti itu serta beberapa malam panas terakhir yang sudah mereka lalui.

Masih pantaskah Luhan di sebut seorang 'gadis' ?

Tangan Sehun masih mengambang di udara. Sesaat senyuman kemenangan tertoreh di garis tegas wajahnya.

Sehun puas.

Gadisnya kini benar-benar menjadi 'gadisnya'

Seutuhnya.

" Aku tak akan melepaskan mu Lu. Bagaimana jika kau melaporkan ku pada Jendral? Dia bisa menangkap ku dan menjebloskan ku ke penjara karena telah memperkosa putri kesayangannya, oh… kau bahkan mendesah semalam. Baiklah… meniduri putrinya terdengar lebih baik"

Sehun berhenti sejenak memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celana selutut yang ia kenakan, ia menatap Luhan di ujung ranjang miliknya. Mata gadis itu nyaris melompat ke lantai dan tangannya bersiap menyentuh apa saja lalu melayangkan benda itu kearah kepalanya jika ia tak cepat-cepat menghindar. Dan Sehun terkekeh tampan melihat reaksi Luhan yang sebegitunya.

" Dan dia bisa saja langsung menjebloskan ku ke dalam neraka dunia itu seumur hidup ku dengan pasal berlapis-lapis. Dan aku bisa berakhir menjadi gila jika harus kehilangan mu lagi Lu. Akan lebih baik jika Ayah mu langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arah kepala ku" Sehun seolah tak acuh namun kalimatnya penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Luhan mendecih sinis.

Namun ia tak memungkiri jika jantung terasa berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sarat akan kesakitan kekecewaan kelegaan dan kemarahan itu.

Luhan menahan dadanya yang naik turun, ia menangis lagi. Luhan mengerti jika Sehun sama menderitanya dengannya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari memaksa menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah gorden di dalam kamar aprtemen seorang gadis yang tampak terlelap pulas dengan boneka babi menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan memaksa mata itu terbuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan membiasakan cahaya yang ada. Luhan menyingkirkan boneka babi itu dari atas wajahnya, tangannya kemudian terjulur ke samping meraba-raba meja di samping kasurnya, mencari-cari jam wekkernya di atas sana.

" AAAKKKK!"

Luhan terbelalak kaget saat melihat angka yang di tunjuk oleh kedua jarum jam tersebut. Ia langsung melompat tak karuan dari atas kasurnya sambil menyambar handuknya lalu mengikat rambut coklat sebahunya dengan serampangan dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Demi apa saja, Luhan pasti bisa gila sekarang.

Dirinya ada kelas pertama pukul sepuluh pagi ini, sementara sekarang saja sudah pukul Sembilan lebih lima menit. Mengendarai mobil dari apartemennya ke kampus membutuhkan waktu sekurang-kurangnya satu jam sepuluh menit. Itupun jika Luhan tak terjebak macet atau ada sebuah keajaiban lampu lalu lintas mati semua.

Oh sayangnya itu semua hanya harapan kosong belaka.

" Aku pasti mati! Aku pasti mati!" Luhan bertriak-triak heboh sambil mengancingkan kemejanya dan meninggalkan dua kancing teratasnya tetap terbuka.

Selanjutnya Luhan berlari keluar kamar. Mengobrak abrik lemari sepatunya, mencari sneaker putihnya dan lebih berantakan ketika memakainya.

Selesai dengan sepatunya Luhan berpaling sejenak, mengecek jam di dinding ruang tamu.

" ANNDWAAEE!"

Luhan merasa dirinya lebih baik tenggelam di tengah laut lalu mengamankan diri di perut hiu saja ketimbang menuju kampusnya ketika melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Gadis itu semakin kacau ketika dirinya sampai di ambang pintu namun ia menyadari jika kunci mobilnya masih tertinggal di dalam kamarnya. Luhan bertriak sekali lagi kemudian berlari kelimpungan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

" Jebal!" Luhan memohon.

Setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang tertinggal Luhan segera berbalik dan keluar mengunci apartemennya. Ia berdiri sebentar menyingkirkan rambutnya yang tergerai di bahu dan membawanya ke belakang telinga lalu menyandang tas sampingnya dan menenteng erat beberapa buku tipis.

Luhan menarik napasnya pelan dan dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya Luhan sudah berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju lift di ujung lorong. Demi Tuhan bahkan menarik nafas terasa sangat membuang-buang waktu.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri menghadap cermin besar di dalam kamarnya. Jemarinya tengah bergerak santai mengancingkan kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya hingga batas leher yang membuatnya seakan tercekik. Sehun memutar mutar kepalanya, mencoba melonggarkan kancing kemeja di lehernya. Lalu meraih gel rambut di atas meja dan menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat begitu rapi tanpa ada cela di kedua belahannya.

Ia berhenti sejenak setelah mengolesi rambutnya dengan gel yang membuat rambut hitamnya terlihat lepek. Memandangi pantulan dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki di cermin.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan satu tarikan senyum tipis di selingi seringaian terukir di sana.

Sempurna.

Sehun beralih mengangkat satu lengan sebelah kirinya dan melirik jamnya yang melingkar. Ia kembali menengok ke arah cermin beberapa detik kemudian berlalu dengan kacamata berganggang hitam di genggamannya.

Hari pertama.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAKKK! ! ! !**_

Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras.

Ia berlari kocar-kacir tak karu karuan sambil mengumpat di sana sini, menyumpahi siapa saja yang ikut andil dalam kekacauannya pagi ini.

" Semua ini gara-gara….! Akkhh! Enyahlah dari kepala enyahlah! Sialan! Pria sialan!" Luhan terheran-heran hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat semuannya sekacau ini. Benar-benar…

Luhan meracau semakin tak jelas dan berlari semakin kencang menerobos dan menabrak apa saja dan siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun.

Dan Luhan sungguh-sungguh tak perduli dengan teriakan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang di layangkan untuknya sejak tadi.

Sampai dirinya tiba di sebuah koridor yang menghubungkan antara kelasnya dengan laboratorium, Luhan lagi dan lagi tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kali ini begitu keras dan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata tebal, hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan membuat kaca matanya ikut terjatuh jauh ke sudut lantai.

Dan pria itu mulai bersimpuh lalu merayap mencoba menemukan kaca matanya yang terjatuh menyedihkan.

"Ahh ige mwoya!Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!"

Luhan menoleh sekilas dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maaf lalu kembali berlari. Ia tak punya waktu lebih untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu. Apalagi membantunya.

Ini sudah sangat telat. Luhan tidak bercanda, sungguh.

Namun baru beberapa langkah terangkat, Luhan memutar balik tubuhnya dan berlari kembali menghampiri pria tersebut. Luhan merasa aneh dan tak mengerti dengan isi kepalanya sendiri, namun fikiran lain di kedua sisi kepalanya seperti bertriak dan memaksanya untuk kembali.

Luhan menurut dan ia pun kembali lalu mendekati pria itu lagi.

" Ahh Jebal! Maafkan aku. Ini kaca mata mu. Biar ku bantu! Biar ku bantu!" Luhan ikut berjongkok dan menyambar cepat kaca mata yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan itu lalu secepat kilat memakaikannya kembali pada pria yang kini tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti mencoba mengembalikan kejelasan penglihatannya setelah kaca matanya kembali terpakai.

Raut wajah pria itu sedikit lebih baik setelah kacamatanya kembali.

" Sudah? Kau bisa melihat? Bisa kan? Baiklah aku pergi sekarang"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan bersiap kembali berlari namun alih-alih berlari ia malah terdiam lalu sesaat kemudian malah menyobek sedikit kertas dari dalam bukunya, menulis sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut dan memberikannya pada si pria berkacamata itu.

" Ahh jika kaca mata mu bermasalah atau kau terluka hubungi saja aku. Kaubisamenghubingikusetelahtigajamkedepan. Sekalilagimaafkanaku! Sampai jumpa!"

Luhan terengah-engah dan tak jelas apa yang tengah ia katakan. Sedangkan pria itu hanya memandangi Luhan sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya beberapa kali, ia tak menangkap perkataan Luhan dengan pasti karena ucapannya yang nyaris tanpa jeda itu. Dan setelah menyerahkan kertas berisi nomor ponsel dan namanya kepada si pria culun, tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun Luhan langsung kembali berlari.

Pergi berlalu, benar-benar menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan pria di belakangnya dengan seutas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

" Sampai Jumpa…."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kekacauan di hari pertamanya waktu itu, semua kembali berjalan normal di hari-hari berikutnya hingga hari ini. Luhan tak pernah terlambat lagi dan melewati hari-harinya tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengaggumkan. Semua monoton dan membosankan bagi Luhan.

Ya seminggu setelah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Seoul University, Luhan sama sekali belum mengenal siapapun di sini. Lebih tepatnya belum mendapat teman dekat. Hanya beberapa orang di kelasnya, itupun hanya sapaan-sapaan singkat tak berarti.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya jika selesai dengan kelasnya, Luhan akan pergi menuju taman di samping gedung fakultasnya. Ia akan duduk menyandar di bawah pohon dan menutup kedua telingannya dengan earphone lalu membuka kembali bukunya, sekedar mereview apa-apa saja yang sudah dosennya bahas selama di dalam kelas tadi. Itung-itung menghilangkan penat.

Jika di apartemenya sunyi sepi karena dirinya tinggal seorang diri, di sini banyak mahasiswa lain yang berkeliaran sekedar mengobrol atau mengerjakan tugas. Jadi di sini sedikit lebih baik, tidak akan terlalu membosankan setidaknya.

Angin yang berhembus udara yang segar pemandangan taman yang terlihat indah, semakin membuat Luhan betah berdiam diri lama di bawah pohon ini.

Luhan memang tinggal di apartemennya sendirian, semestinya dia bebas melakukan apa saja dan mau bagaimana saja tanpa kebingungan. Club malam misalnya… pergi malam pulang pagi. Mungkin ide yang yang menyenangkan bagi orang lain namun tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ide yang seperti itu. Setidaknya dia butuh ide yang lebih berbobot alih-alih Club Malam. Di besarkan di lingkungan keluarga kepolisian yang keras dan menjunjung tinggi norma adat dan kedisiplinan, membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala aturan pasti dari Ayahnya dan atauran _alam_.

Hingga walaupun dirinya tinggal tak satu atap dengan kedua orang tuanya, Luhan akan tetap memegang teguh peraturan yang yang ada.

" Ha-hai.."

Suara tergagap yang muncul tiba-tiba itu mengalihkan konsentrasi Luhan dari buku-bukunya. Awalnya Luhan fikir itu suara hembusan angin yang menggesekkan ranting namun ketika ia mendongak, sosok tak asing itu tengah menatapnya salah tingkah. Suaranya terlalu pelan untuk seorang pria.

Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya menyamakan suara manusia dengan ranting yang beradu.

" Ma-maaf" Ia kembali bersuara lalu memperbaiki letak kaca mata besarnya dan berdiri semakin kikuk di hadapan Luhan.

Dan Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati pria aneh yang waktu itu ia tabrak kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan jemari bertaut tak bisa diam. Dandanan nya sama sekali tak berubah.

Pria itu masih memakai celana di atas pusar dan tas kecil di punggungnya. Jenis backpack kecil yang biasa di pakai siswa-siswa kelas menengah. Tas yang ia pakai benar-benar terlihat sangat kekecilan hingga terangkat tinggi di atas punggungnya seperti itu.

Penampilan yang kelewat aneh di jaman ' milenium' seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam Luhan berfikir keras untuk yang satu ini.

" Duduklah…" Luhan menepuk lahan kosong di sebelahnya.

Luhan yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin si culun ini bicarakan padanya hingga harus menemui dirinya. Yah mungkin saja berkaitan dengan insiden penabrakannya waktu itu.

" Du-duduk?" Pria itu meragu menatap Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban.

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengangguk lalu bergerak ragu mengambil tempat agak jauh di sisi Luhan. Luhan sempat bergumam tak mengerti mengapa mengambil tempat duduk sejauh itu namun Luhan membiarkannya saja.

" Kau yang ku tabrak waktu itu kan?" Luhan menutup satu bukunya dan beralih menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Hmmm" Pria itu mengangguk kecil sebagia pembenaran.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku sungguh terburu-buru saat itu" Luhan menyiratkan penyesalannya.

Dirinya sadar walau dirinya wanita dan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tergolong mungil tapi jika beradu masalah _power_ Luhan adalah juaranya. Percaya atau tidak terserah saja, yang pasti Luhan benar-benar pernah menumbangkan enam orang pria yang tengah berbaris ketika dirinya berlari kencang mencoba meloloskan diri dari pengawal-pengawal sang Ayah hingga tak sengaja menabrak barisan tersebut. Jadi Luhan tak heran jika benar tubuh tegap nan tinggi di hadapannya ini mengalami setidaknya retak tulang dada saat ia tabrak waktu itu.

Dirinya benar-benar mengerikan, Luhan termenung ngeri akan dirinya sendiri.

" Ti-tidak tidak apa apa" Balas pria itu singkat sambil terus memperbaiki kaca matanya yang tampak baik-baik saja berada di posisinya.

" Jadi ada apa? Kaca mata mu bermasalah? Apa kau terluka? Mengapa tak munghubungi ku saja?"

Luhan menutup seluruh bukunya lalu meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya dan melepas kedua earphonennya lalu memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada pria yang masih tak berubah penampilan dan ekspresinya sejak terakhir Luhan melihatnya waktu itu.

" Ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja begitu pula k-kaca mata ku" Pria itu kembali menjawab singkat seadanya. Ia terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman dalam pergerakkan tubuhnya.

" Lalu?" Luhan menatap pria itu lekat hingga membuatnya salah tingkah dan semakin tak bisa diam.

Gadis secantik Luhan menatapnya intens seperti itu, mengajaknya berbicara, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis lain bahkan tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya di kampus ini. Ia bahkan berfikir jika dirinya sebenarnya tak terlihat.

Isi kepalanya benar-benar culun seculun penampilannya.

Oh Ya Tuhan

Si culun mulai merasakan aura malaikat Luhan memancar pada dirinya. Sungguh jarang, bahkan nyaris tak pernah ia bertemu gadis _high class_ macam Luhan mau berbicara padanya se ringan dan senyaman ini. Jangankan berbicara melirik dirinya saja mereka tampak tak akan pernah sudi.

" Ma-maaf tap-tapi" Ia semakin tergagap dan terlihat kebingungan. Pria dengan model rambut belah tengah itu tampak tak tau harus memulai ucapannya dari mana.

" Aisshh! Kenapa kau terus saja meminta maaf! Berbicalah dengan benar!" Luhan menepuk asal bahu pria itu hingga ia tersentak di buatnya. Luhan lelah harus menghitung berapa kali pria ini terus meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak Luhan mengerti.

" I-ini tempat ku. Ma-maksud ku aku biasanya duduk di sini. Ji-jika aku duduk di tempat lain mereka akan mengusir ku"

Pria itu menunduk dan memperbaiki lagi letak kaca matanya setelah berucap. Ia merasa tak enak hati. Ini kan tempat umum namun dirinya malah bertingkah jika tempat ini seolah-olah memang di patenkan untuknya. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf untuk gadis di sampingnya. Ia takut gadis baik ini akan marah padanya lalu mengusirnya dengan tidak tau diri seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sering memakinya dan mengusirnya.

Tangannya bertaut, gemetar.

" Begitukah?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham dan tersenyum kecil sebagai permakluman, ia mengerti. Si culun ini pasti tak memiliki tempat lain selain di sini. Bullying di Korea adalah yang _'terbaik'_ jadi ia tak mungkin mencari tempat lain jika tak ingin di hancurkan oleh mahasiswa lain.

Dan Luhan sangat mengerti kini mengapa pria ini terus menggumam maaf dan terlihat selalu ragu dan ketakutan ketika berbicara padanya.

Ahh..mengapa ia jadi lambat sekali dalam berfikir.

" Maaf maaf maaf maaf"

Pria itu terus menunduk dan menunduk. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Luhan.

" Euumm…." Luhan menyentuh kedua tangann pria di sampingnya itu tanpa ragu, sementara si pria yang terkejut langsung menarik kasar tangannya dari sentuhan tangan Luhan. Luhan tersentak namun berhasil menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

" Jangan takut.." Luhan menepuk lagi bahu tegap itu kali ini lebih halus. Ia tak ingin membuat si culun ini merasa ketakutan dengannya. Dia harus mengerti jika Luhan tak mungkin menyakitinya.

Luhan terdiam lama begitu pula dengan pria aneh itu.

" Bisa kah kau berbagi tempat ini dengan ku?" Luhan berujar pelan setelah sekian lama terdiam dan berfikir.

Ia sangat berharap jika pria ini mau berbagi tempat dengan dirinya. Luhan sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini. Ia tak tau harus berdiam dimana jika pria ini benar-benar tak mengizinkannya. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Luhan, semua orang pasti akan menerima kehadirannya dengan lapang dada. Namun kenyamanan yang membuatnya sulit.

Dan pria itu hanya mendongak tak percaya dan Luhan kembali berujar hal yang sama.

Dia bermimpi atau bagaimana? Berbagi tempat? Itu sama saja artinya dia akan seterusnya duduk di sini berdua bersama Luhan. Mana mungkin!

Ini pasti mimpi. Pria tinggi itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan fikirannya namun ia mencoba untuk tak semakin gugup.

" Ten-tentu saja" Ia menunduk tak berani menatap Luhan. Ia benar-benar tak mempunyai keberanian lebih untuk menatap gadis manis baik hati di depannya itu.

" Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum girang nyaris menghambur, memeluk pria itu namun akhirnya ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara.

Pria itu mendongak sekilas lalu kembali menunduk dan mengangguk-angguk lagi.

" Terimakasih" Luhan tersenyum menatap pria itu, mengamatinya sekali lagi.

Entah fikiran dari mana sejak tadi, diam-diam Luhan melakukan penilaian terselubungnya untuk si culun aneh di hadapannya ini. Ia memperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut lepeknya, fikir Luhan sebenarnya pria ini tampan. Bahunya tegap, bibirnya tipis dengan pipi tirus dan menukik sampai dagu,rahang yang tegas. Jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kulitnya yang super putih itu. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga lumayan, sepatu dan jam tangannya tampak cocok hanya saja tasnya itu… errrr benar-benar aneh.

Dia sempurna jika penampilannya dan caranya berdandan tak semengerikan ini.

Cukup menarik sebenarnya.

Namun dari semuanya Luhan sangat terpaku dengan garis wajah itu.

Mengingatkannya pada….

" Sama-sama"

Luhan tersentak ketika si culun itu menjawabnya dan segera membuang fikirannya tentang garis wajah itu jauh-jauh.

" Terimakasih. Mulai saat ini kita berteman oke?" Luhan menatap pria itu penuh harap, semoga saja ia menemukan teman baru setelah ini.

" I-iya"

" AAASSAAHH!" Luhan menampar-nampar udara kosong di depannya saking senangnya. Dan pria yang sejak tadi terus menunduk itu memberanikan dirinya sedikit menatap Luhan, ia ikut tersenyum lalu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya lagi dan lagi.

 _Tak ada yang berubah._

" Ya! Tidak bisakah kau tidak tergagap?"

" A-akan ku coba"

" Cobalah"

Hening bebera saat. Si culun terus memainkan jemarinya dan sesekali terus membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sebenarnya tak berpindah posisi sejak ia memakainya. Hindungnya panjang dan mancung mana mungkin kaca matanya akan melorot-melorot ke bawah. Sementara Luhan sedikit membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu? Aku Lu Han kau sudah tau kan?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya di selingi senyuman yang tak pernah lepas sejak tadi.

" A-aku Oh Sehun" Sehun mengulas senyum.

Dan Luhan terperanjat, mengatur debar jantungnya yang mulai berantakan.

Demi Tuhan senyuman itu….

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan jika keputusannya kembali ke Korea adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sakit dan hancur seperti ini. Oh Sehun pria yang di cintainya, satu dari beberapa alasan penting yang membuatnya bersi keras ingin kembali ke Korea dan berani menentang keras keputusan Ayahnya.

Ayah Luhan yang seorang Komisaris Jendral kepolisian Seoul benar-benar menentang kembalinya Luhan ke Korea Selatan di mana dirinya bertugas. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sejak dirinya mengetahui jika putrinya memiliki hubungan special dengan buronan kelas berat bernama Oh Sehun, Ayahnya langsung murka dan saat itu juga memindahkan Luhan yang ketika itu berada di tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah ke Amerika.

Dan kini orang itu juga yang menghancurkan segalanya dalam hidupnya hanya dengan sekejap mata seperti ini.

Luhan mendecak miris.

Yang menjadi penyesalan terdalam Luhan adalah semuanya yang terasa sangat singkat ini. Di saat Luhan masih harus mengatur hatinya kembali, mengapa Sehun datang begitu cepat? Ia seperti tak memiliki jeda untuk menghirup udara berikutnya. Luhan merasa jika ini terlalu dini untuk Sehun kembali mencul saat ini. Semua terlalu cepat baginya dan Luhan belum menyiapkan apapun untuk ini.

Sehun datang dengan cara dan waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Anggaplah Luhan gila jika sebenarnya… jauh di dasar hatinya ia tak pernah merasa marah sama sekali pada Sehun atas apa yang telah pria itu lakukan pada dirinya dan harga dirinya.

Anggaplah Luhan murahan anggaplah Luhan jalang.

Luhan tak masalah.

Luhan memang murahan Luhan memang jalang namun hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Yah Oh Sehun pria dingin angkuh sombong kurang ajar, hidup dan matinya.

Target berat Ayahnya.

.

.

.

" Kapan Kau akan melepaskan ku Sehun? Aku tidak suka di sini. Kamar mu berantakan" Luhan masih duduk di atas kasur yang sama masih dengan posisi yang sama dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sejak lima hari yang lalu. Matanya masih bengkak namun ia sudah tidak menangis lagi kali ini. Luhan membuang pandang jauh keluar jendela, ia tau Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini berjalan mendekati dirinya namun ia enggan menoleh.

" Mandilah aku akan membereskan kamar ku selagi kau mandi. Lalu kita sarapan" Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan harian yang selalu Luhan tanyakan padanya itu. Pada dasarnya Sehun menyekap Luhan di apartemennya untuk membuat gadis itu berada di sisinya selama mungkin. Jika perlu selama-lamanya. Sehun tak ingin kecolongan lagi. Tak akan Sehun melepas miliknya yang berharga yang satu ini.

Empat tahun lamanya Sehun menanti untuk ini, menanti Luhannya kembali. Setelah selama itu mana mungkin Sehun melepaskan tawanan berharganya itu begitu saja. Sehun bisa saja melakukan penyamaran atas dirinya, taktik yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini hingga lolos dari setiap kejaran polisi atau lebih tepatnya kejaran Ayah Luhan. Memalsukan seluruh identitasnya memalsukan passportnya atau memalsukan apa saja dan tetap membuat identitas aslinya aman lalu menyusul Luhan ke Amerika dan membawa gadis itu kabur ke ujung bumi hidup bahagia berdua selamanya.

 _Psycho?_ Memang.

Namun ia tak ingin gegabah dan percaya jika Luhan pasti kembali lagi suatu saat nanti. Entah dengan alasan apa yang pasti satu dari sekian alasan yang Luhan lontarkan untuk kembali adalah dirinya. Dan prediksi Sehun tak pernah melesat jauh. Sedikitpun tidak sama sekali.

Lihatlah.

" Dan berhentilah menangis terus menerus"

Luhan tak menjawab ketika Sehun kembali bicara, ia sibuk dengan lamunannya yang berselancar keman-mana ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menghalangi pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan hanya menggunakan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan entah mengapa kerongkongan Luhan terasa kering kemarau ketika melihat tetesan air dari rambut basah Sehun terjatuh turun ke leher hingga dada lalu berakhir di perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak sialan itu.

" Aku sudah tidak menangis! Menyingkirlah" Luhan menelan liurnya kepayahan. Ia semakain frustasi ketika rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul di pipinya. Apapun caranya bagaimanapun itu ia harus menendang Sehun enyah dari hadapannya detik ini juga.

Apa kabar _harga tinggi diri_ nya jika Sehun tau jika Luhan merona hanya karena Sehun bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Oh tidak akan.

" Ku kira kau masih menangis Lu"

" TIDAK!" Luhan bertriak dan menatap Sehun tajam, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika kembali di hadapkan dengan ABS _kurang ajar_ milik Sehun.

Dan memang sejak dua hari terakhir Luhan sudah mulai mengurangi frekuensi menangisnya, lebih berkurang di banding ketika pertama kali Sehun menyekapnya di sini. Luhan merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lelah akan segalanya dan menangis kini terasa tak ada gunanya sama sekali baginya. Tak bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala.

Harga dirinya tetap hancur dan hatinya terluka semakin parah. Terluka parah, ketika dari hari ke hari ia merasa semakin mencintai Sehun bukan membencinya. Luhan nyaris kembali terisak namun ia segera membekap mulutnya dan menghapus air matanya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Sehun lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan melilitkan selimut putih itu ke tubuhnya.

" Minggir!" Luhan menabrak tubuh Sehun yang berdiri di depan cermin yang ketika itu sedang mengenakan pakaian hingga Sehun terhuyun nyaris terjungkal.

" Aku bisa melepas handuk ku jika kau mau Lu"

" Lalu kau berkeliaran di depan ku tanpa celan begitu? Menjijikan!" Luhan mencibir sinis di balas gelak tawa oleh Sehun.

" Menjijikan? Apa yang menjijikan?" Sehun merubah ekspresinya membuat Luhan benar-benar salah tingkah hingga gadis itu kelimpungan di buatnya. Luhan tau jika pria sialan di depannya itu berniat menggodanya namun tetap saja ia sulit mengontrol dirinya.

Luhan yang malang. Betapa mudahnya kau terperangkap dalam pesona berbisa mematikan milik pria bajingan seperti Oh Sehun itu. Luhan meratapi nasibnya prihatin.

" Kau bahkan mendesah tiap malam karena….."

" HENTIKAN!" Luhan bertriak nyaring dan Sehun reflek menutup kedua telingannya dengan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tadi.

" Jangan bicara lagi atau ku buat kau tak bisa menyentuh ku seumur hidup mu" Seiring dengan ancaman yang ia lontarkan Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dan Sehun tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

" Ahh bodoh! Kau bicara apasih barusan" Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepalnya. Mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan ancaman seperti itu. Ancaman macam apa itu sebenarnya. Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi kali ini ia benar-benar membiarkan lagi-lagi rasa panas menggelitik perutnya lalu menjalar ke atas kembali memenuhi kedua pipinya.

Luhan diam, ia menikmatinya.

.

.

.

" Sehun…." Luhan menengokkan kepalanya keluar menatap keadaan sekitar apartemen Sehun yang nampak lengang. Apa mungkin Sehun pergi? Jika Sehun pergi ke kampus sangatlah tidak mungkin ini kan hari minggu. Jika Sehun benar-benar pergi mengapa ia tak berpamitan pada Luhan.

Luhan berdecak sebal.

Luhan akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan celana treining kebesaran dan kaos putih kebesaran, sepertinya milik Sehun. Luhan tak tau harus memakai pakaian yang mana lagi, hanya ini yang ia temukan di atas ranjang ketika ia selesai mandi. Tentu saja pasti Sehun yang menyiapkannya.

" Kemana Sehun…"

Luhan berkeliling mengitari apartemen Sehun yang tampak tertata rapi dan bersih ini. Tak seperti Sehun yang terlihat serampangan pada kenyataannya. Dulu saat Ia dan Sehun masih berpacaran...

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan mulai berpikir sejenak, apakah benar dirinya dan Sehun sudah berakhir. Jika di uraikan sebenarnya mereka belum resmi putus saat itu, hanya kejadian di mana Luhan harus pergi yang membuat hubungan mereka seakan-akan berakhir padahal sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Tak ada ucapan 'berakhir' yang terucap dari mulut Sehun maupun Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng seakan tersadar, untuk apa memikirkan itu. Ia kembali berkeliling. Melihat banyak foto Sehun dengan berbagai pose dan penampilan?

Atau penyamaran?

Luhan memandang setiap foto Sehun dengan penampilan _'berbeda'_ nya, ia terkekeh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sehun adalah seorang gembong pengedar narkoba kelas kakap yang sedang menjadi incaran berat Ayahnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Namun dengan segala penyamaran sempurnya Sehun selalu dapat lolos. Terakhir kali adalah saat empat tahun lalu, saat Ayah Luhan mendapat kabar dari bawahannya jika putrinya sering terlihat bersama seorang pemuda mencurigakan yang di duga sebagai Mr. Oh, nama _gelap_ Sehun. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam ternyata semua benar adanya. Saat itu Luhan fikir ketika kepergiannnya Sehun juga tertangkap lalu kini sudah membusuk di dalam penjara karena Ayahnya. Lalu nyatanya Sehun tetaplah si otak brilian yang punya seribu satu cara untuk bisa lepas dari pelacakan Ayahnya dan Timnya.

Luhan kembali teringat akan saat pertama kali ia menemukan Sehun dengan dandanan culun aneh seperti itu. Seharusnya dulu Luhan mengenalinya. Dandanan Sehun bahkan hanya merubah gaya pakain dan rambut saja bukan wajahnya. Luhan merasa sangat bodoh ketika itu.

" Kau bahkan pernah menjadi badut?" Luhan tertawa renyah hingga air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia seakan lupa akan segala-galanya ketika melihat foto Sehun dengan memakai pakaian badut terpajang di antara banyak foto lain yang tertempel di tembok itu.

Sehun adalah seorang yang terlatih. Ia bisa membaca situasi dan kondisi ketika dirinya _'bekerja'_. Sehun bahkan mampu melumpuhkan alat-alat keamanan bandara hanya dengan melihat dan memperhatikan jenis dan merk alat keamanan tersebut. Atau menghancurkan konsentrasi pengaman di Stasiun ketika ia berpura-pura kehilangan barangnya tau kehilangan bagasinya.

Sehun adalah penyalur _Ganja Ekstasi Kokaine Heroin_ dan berbagai macam obat-obatan terlarang kelas A dengan nilai keuntungan kini mencapai lebih dari seratus juta won per bulannya, kolega Sehun menyebar di hampir seluruh Asia dan setengah di wilayah Eropa dan kali ini Sehun tengah mencoba menjalin kerja sama dengan Bos besar pengedar _Kokaine_ terbesar di Manhattan. Pria itu sudah belajar mengedarkan obat-obat terlarang semacam itu sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Kelas menengah Tahun pertama. Keluarga Sehun yang berantakan dan orang tuanya yang mengabaikan dirinya bahkan bertingkah seolah-olah tak memiliki anak membuat Sehun terbiasa hidup di dunia yang keras yang memaksa dirinya untuk dewasa sebelum waktu seharusnya.

Seleksi alam terkadang memang kejam adanya.

Semua berawal ketika Sehun di tawari oleh salah seorang teman dekatnya untuk mencoba beberapa butir pil yang nampak seperti permen penyegar nafas. Sehun tau itu apa dan ia menolak keras untuk menggunakannya lalu memilih menjualnya kepada orang lain. Hari ke hari semakin banyak yang memesan barang haram tersebut padanya. Bulan ke Tahun keuntungan yang di dapat Sehun tidak main-main. Paling tidak lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidupnya saat itu. Dari sana Sehun bisa membiayai sekolahnya dan hidup lebih layak.

Sehun semakin memperdalam _'bisnis'_ nya.

Hingga kini bisa dikatakan Sehun adalah pengedar Narkoba paling sukses dan tersohor di seluruh Asia. Sehun juga pandai memilih mana yang benar-benar barang kelas A dan barang-barang yang sudah di campur. Selain itu otaknya yang cerdas dan cerdik menambah nilai tambahnya dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai _'pebisnis gelap'_ kelas berat paling di buru saat ini _._

Sebagai kekasih awalnya Luhan membatah keras pekerjaan Sehun itu, selain memikirkan Ayahnya Luhan juga tak ingin Sehun menggunakan obat-obatan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya karena barang-barang tak berguna sama sekali itu. Namun Sehun selalu meyakinkan Luhan jika ia tak akan ketahuan apalagi sampai tertangkap, ia juga berjanji tak akan pernah menggunakan barang-barang itu. Sehun masih ingin hidup lebih lama setidaknya, walau selama ia hidup hingga detik ini tak ada jalan mudah yang pernah ia lewati. Kecuali memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Namun Sehun sempat nyaris hancur berantakan ketika mendapati kenyataan Luhan harus pergi dari hidupnya. Sehun nyaris bertindak nekat ketika itu, namun Sehun berusaha keras tetap mengendalikan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan kembali. Walau Sehun tak pernah bertemu tatap dengan Luhan selama empat tahun terakhir tapi Sehun selalu memantau segala gerak gerik Luhan.

Jaringan Sehun cukup luas. Sekedar informasi.

Hingga detik-detik Luhan kembali, Sehun berjanji tak akan melepaskan _'jalan hidupnya'_ itu sampai akhir. Apapun taruhannya.

" Kau benar-benar seperti biksu ketika rambut mu botak haha.." Luhan lagi dan lagi di buat terkikik geli ketika kali ini menemukan penampilan Sehun tampak seperti biksu dengan kepala botak halus seperti itu. Luhan tertawa hingga perutnya terasa keram.

Sehun memang total dalam segala hal di hidupnya.

" Yang ini tampan…."

" Yang itu aku tidak menyamar" Suara Sehun dari balik tubuhnya membuat Luhan terkejut dan reflek berbalik. Ada Sehun dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua jinjingannya.

Luhan yang gugup segera mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya. Apapun asal tidak menatap Sehun. Lagi-lagi gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu mengalahkan segalanya.

" Kau sudah sarapan?" Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan yang masih tak menjawabnya. Luhan hanya mengikuti gerakkan Sehun yang berjalan ke dapur.

Luhan menggeleng kecil ketika Sehun menatapnya.

" Ayo ku temani. Aku juga belum sarapan sebenarnya" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalannya lalu mengambil mangkuk nasi dan menata sumpit untuk dirinya dan Luhan setelah sebelumnya merapikan belajaannya.

Luhan mendekati meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun lalu mengambil mangkuk dan sumpitnya.

" Sehun…."

" Hmmm" Sehun sibuk menguncah dengan lahap seperti orang kerasukan setan dan Luhan menggeleng kecil ketika melihatnya.

" Kapan kau akan melepaskan ku?" Luhan mengunyah perlahan.

Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya dan meletakan sumpitnya kasar hingga Luhan sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

" Sudah ku bilang kau di sini bersama ku selamanya" Lantang Sehun dingin dan datar.

" Tapi aku harus kuliah Sehun! Bagaimana dengan Ayah ku! Dia bisa saja menemukan mu lalu membunuh mu setelah ini karena ponsel… hah! Ponsel ku" Luhan meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya di atas meja begitu saja lalu berlari cemas kembali ke kamar Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miring menatap punggung Luhan yang berlari menjauhi meja makan. Pria dengan tampang datar itu kembali mengunyah nasinya.

" Ponsel ku di mana ponsel ku!" Luhan mengobrak abrik tak karuan seluruh isi tasnya. Semua tempat yang ada di dalam tasnya ia buka dan periksa namun nihil ponselnya tak ada di mana-mana dan Luhan semakin panik. Ia kembali menghampiri Sehun di meja makan.

" Sehun kau melihat ponsel ku?" Sehun tak acuh masih melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

" Sehun ponsel ku berisi alat pelacak yang di pasang oleh Ayah ku. Kau bisa mati jika kau tertangkap!" Luhan bertriak frustasi. Ia tak bisa berfikir mengapa Sehun bisa sesantai itu dan tak menggubris dirinya sama sekali.

" Kau mengawatirkan ku?" Sehun berhenti sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan dan Luhan masih menatapanya.

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Tentu saja Luhan mengkhawatirkannya.

" Kau mengawatirkan seseorang yang telah merenggut harga diri mu?" Sehun kembali tersenyum tampan namun menyebalkan di mata Luhan.

Benar juga untuk apa ia mengawatirkan Sehun pria kurang ajar yang telah menghancurkannya. Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya kikuk. Ucapan Sehun membombardir perasaannya.

Hening tak enak berada di antara mereka berdua. Luhan enggan berbicara lagi. Ia mencoba tak perduli.

" Aku tau. Dan ponsel mu sudah ku buang Lu." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang ada.

" Appaa!" Luhan bertriak tak percaya. Mengapa Sehun bisa bertingkah sekurang ajar ini. Sytem pelacak itu akan tetap hidup meski kau membuangnya seratus meter kedasar laut sekali pun. Kepala Luhan semakin ingin pecah memikirkannya.

" Jangan lupakan jika aku adalah seorang Hacker. Aku bisa mengahancurkan system apapun termasuk system yang Ayah mu pasang di ponsel mu Lu" Sehun menyumpit sebuah daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan tenang.

Luhan masih tak tau harus merespon bagaimana kepalanya terasa kosong, hingga ia hanya mampu mendesah. Entah lega atau lelah yang pasti Luhan terus mendesah setelah itu. Ia kembali duduk di meja makan memperhatikan Sehun tanpa berminat melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

" Sehun biarkan aku pergi. Sadarlah Sehun cara mu ini tidak benar!"

Luhan bertriak di atas ranjang dan Sehun berdiri di bawahnya. Sudah nyaris dua minggu dia berada di sini dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan melepasnya. Luhan ingin kembali ke kampusnya Luhan ingin kembali ke apartemennya lagi. Ia lelah terus terkurung di sini.

" Cara mu meninggalkan ku juga tak benar Lu!" Sehun menarik satu kursi di sisi ranjang dan duduk menyilang kaki menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menolak keinginan Ayah ku Oh Sehun!" Luhan bertriak semakin lantang. Ia sungguh tak bisa menalar tindakan Sehun.

" Aku kan sudah mengatakan pada mu. Ada aku bersama mu, ketika itu. Tapi kau tetap pergi hingga semua begini"

" Begini apanya? Kau baik-baik saja Sehun"

" Aku tidak baik-baik saja Luhan!" Sehun bertriak marah. Wajahnya menegang , gurat keras di wajahnya terpancar membuat kaki Luhan melemas.

" Aku tau kau marah! Aku tau kau kecewa! Kau melampiaskan seluruhnya pada ku setelah itu semua! Kau bahkan tak memberi ku waktu sedikit pun! Apa kau tau betapa terlukanya aku ketika kau melakukannya! Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku ketika kau menginjak-injak harga diri ku! Tidak kah kau puas! Aku sama seperti mu Oh Sehun! Aku menderita memikirkan mu di sini waktu itu!" Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah ia tersungkur menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas ranjang Sehun. Luhan tak tau harus bagaimana lagi berbicara dengan Sehun yang menjadi sekeras kepala ini.

Luhan menyerah dengan Sehun ia menangis lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Luhan….." Sehun mendekati Luhan yang menangis hebat.

Sehun bersimpuh di samping ranjang dimana Luhan meringkuk menangis di atas kedua lipatan tangannya. Ia ingin menyentuh surai wanitanya, namun tangannya terasa berat hingga jemarinya hanya melayang di udara. Sehun masih diam dengan tangan terkepal lalu menurunkannya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun tertunduk di lantai dengan memegangi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan yang tertumpu di atas kedua lutut kakinya. Termangu mendengar isakan Luhan yang terasa memilukan.

.

.

.

" Aku membiarkan perasaan ku semakin menjadi-menjadi pada mu selama kita jauh. Tak taukah kau jika aku berusaha keras membuang mu dari dalam pikiran ku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hingga yang terjadi aku semakin menggilai mu bukannya membenci mu hmm…?"

Luhan terbangun lebih dulu kali ini. Setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan tak pernah lagi menannyakan akan nasib dirinya pada Sehun. Luhan pasrah ia berpegang pada Sehun intinya. Apapun yang Sehun lakukan atas dirinya Luhan menurut tanpa memberontak, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan Sehunya yang seperti ini.

Tak masalah. Luhan merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

" Aku bersedia jika harus hanya di sisi mu seumur hidup ku. Tapi semestinya tak begini" Luhan memainkan telunjuknya di atas hidung Sehun. Ia menyentuh setiap inchi permukaan wajah Sehun dengan intens dan dalam.

Luhan terus memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya, namun beberapa saat berlalu Sehun mulai gelisah. Luhan tau Sehun akan terbangun maka dari itu Luhan cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya seolah-olah ia masih tidur terlelap.

Sehun menggeliat kecil. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke sana kemari. Sehun terdiam dan kembali tenang ketika mendapati Luhan masih terlelap di sampingnya.

" Kapan kau akan bangun lebih dulu dari aku?" Sehun tergelak tenang.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini benar-benar menghadap sepenuhnya pada Luhan. Ia menikmati bagaimana mata itu terpejam bagaimana hidung itu menghembuskan nafas teratur, begitu menenangkan untuk Sehun.

" Aku benar-benar memohon pengampunan pada mu. Aku tau cara ku kotor dalam melampiaskan kemarahan ku pada mu. Tapi ku harap kau mengerti jika semua itu semata-mata ku lakukan hanya ingin menjadikan mu milik ku sepenuhnya. Kau segala-galanya satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Ku harap kau mau mengerti untuk ku Lu. maafkan aku. Aku mencintai mu. Sangat"

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan punggung tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahah kemudian mengecup lama dahi Luhan yang tertutup beberapa anak rambutnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membenarkan letak selimut Luhan.

" Nado" Luhan menggumam tanpa suara. Matanya terpejam erat namun genangan bening mengalir lirih dari kedua sudut matanya jatuh membasahi anak rambutnya di dekat telinga.

.

.

.

" Bereskan semua barang-barang mu. Ku antar kau pulang sekarang" Sehun memakai kaosnya membelakangi Luhan yang tampak tak mengerti terduduk di atas rajang.

" Apa kata mu?"

" Kau katanya ingin kembali ke apartemen mu?"

" Kau katanya akan membiarkanku di sini selamanya?" Luhan balik bertanya yang mana malah membuat Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

Megapa begitu sulit menebak isi dalam kepala seorang wanita.

" Kau bicara apasih Lu?"

" Kau yang bicara apa!" Luhan bersungut sebal menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. Ia semakin tak mngerti. Bukannya Luhan yang selalu minta agar di pulangkan. Bukannya Luhan sendiri yang minta agar dia di lepaskan sampai menangis dan memohon padanya waktu itu, katanya ingin kembali kuliah dan tinggal di apartemennya. Harusnya ia melompat-lompat bahagia ketika mendengar Sehun akan membebaskannya. Tapi mengapa sekarang malah membuat Sehun pusing dan tak mengerti begini.

" Kata mu kau ingin pulang. Kau ingin kuliah dan kembali ke apartemen mu sendiri?"

Luhan diam membeku. Ia seakan sadar jika sejak tadi ia terus bertingkah bodoh dan lupa diri.

" Ooo.. i-itu ohh kau serius dengan omongan mu?" Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya salah tingkah. Ia tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya kali ini.

" Apa aku terlihat bercanda dengan ucapan ku?" Sehun menegakkan kedua alisnya.

" Kau yakin? Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan ku lagi? Kau tak apa kan? Jika kau memaksa aku bisa lebih lama lagi di sini. Aku tak masalah"

Sehun terkekeh lirih ia semakin tak mengerti sesungguhnya, namun melihat sikap Luhan yang seperti itu tampak menggemaskan baginya. Luhan begitu polos hingga menetukan perasaan dan tingkahnya saja dia seperti kesulitan. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengecup dahinya singkat.

" Ada apa?"

" Aku selalu membutuhkan mu dalam hidup ku. Hanya saja aku tak suka melihat mu merasa tak nyaman di apartemen ku dan terlihat seperti tawanan"

" Bukankah aku memang tawanan" Luhan mendengus kesal pada Pria yang berdiri di depannya itu.

" Aku akan melepas tawanan ku sekarang"

.

.

.

" Wow"

Luhan menggumam ketika keluar dari area apartemen Sehun, ia tak percaya jika kekasihnya tinggal di Galeria Foret kawasan di daerah Seongsu-dong tepat di tengah-tengah kota Seol. Kawasan yang terkenal benar-benar elit. System kemanan yang di gunakan pun system nomor satu yang sangat canggih selain pemilik hanya orang-orang dengan izin tertentu saja bisa masuk ke dalam kawasan ini. Pantas saja Sehun selalu hidup tenang di tengah hiruk pikik statusnya sebagai orang paling di cari nomor satu Ayahnya.

" Sejak kapan kau pindah?"

" Dua tahun yang lalu"

Luhan mengangguk tak bertanya lagi. Ia fokus dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Area berlatih golf, ruang fitness , hall, bioskop, tempat club berkuda, lapangan tenis, kawasan pertokoan jangan lupakan Sungai Han yang tak jauh dari sini. Luhan yakin mendapatkan apapun yang ia butuhkan dengan sekali lompatan jika tinggal di kawasan ini.

Dan Luhan semakin ternganga ketika mendapati deretan mobil sport mahal berjejer rapi di hadapannya ketika ia sampai basement. Kekasihnya benar-benar buronan kelas atas.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Luhan tersenyum bangga.

" Kau yakin jika mobil mu ada dalam salah satu deretan itu?" Luhan sedikit tak yakin.

" Aku pun tak begitu yakin" Ucap Sehun menggoda lalu meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya. Dan Luhan menatap punggung Sehun sengit.

Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah Bugatti berwarna abu-abu. Ia menekan tombol keamanan pada kuncinya dan menyuruh Luhan segera masuk.

" Masuklah"

" Kau yakin ini milik mu?" Luhan terlihat ragu.

" Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kuncinya?"

" Errr…" Luhan masih terpaku di dapan mobil mewah tersebut.

Sehun mendesah sedih. Mengapa Luhan begitu kurang ajar sekali pada dirinya hingga tak percaya begitu.

" Sayang ku… kau fikir selama ini bagaimana cara berkeliaran di kawasan apartemen ku jika aku tak mengendarai ini? kau fikir ada bus yang bebas berkeliaran di sini?" Sehun menepuk dadanya lirih lirih.

" Ahh hehe-hehe" Luhan tertawa cantik memamerkan gigi-gigi rapihnya lalu duduk anggun di samping Sehun.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia melirik Luhan di sampingnya tampak memasang wajah manis seperti biasa.

" Lu mulai besok jangan mengendarai mobil sendiri. Aku akan menjemput mu dan juga mengantar mu pulang"

" Oke" Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sehun melakukan wink sekilas.

" Kau akan tetap berdandang mengerikan?"

" Tentu saja. Kau mau aku tertangkap Ayah mu?"

Luhan diam tidak menjawab ia hanya melempar senyuman pada Sehun lalu kembali menikmati perjalanannya.

Sehun menambah kecepatannya. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhan berlama-lama di luar sementara langit semakin medekati gelap. Beberapa kali Sehun melirik kearah kaca spionnya lalu menambah kecepatannya sedikit.

Sehun berusaha tenang. Namun perasaannya terasa tiba-tiba tak tenang. Ia melirik kembali ke arah spion. Benar saja sejak tadi Sehun sudah di ikuti oleh dua sedan hitam di belakangnya. Pantas saja Sehun merasa janggal dengan kedua kendaraan itu sejak tadi. Sehun mengeratkan seat beltnya lalu melirik ke samping.

Sehun tau jika Luhan belum menyadari situasinya.

" Lu…"

" Ya?" Luhan menoleh.

" Eratkan sabuk pengaman mu" Sehun berujar tenang.

" Apa?"

" Kita di ikuti. Eratkan sabuk pengan mu" Sehun masih tenang namun nada memerintahnya begitu kental terasa. Luhan menurut, ia berusaha tidak ikut panik kali ini.

" Sudah?"

Luhan menarik sekali nafasnya. Ia tau ini akan sangat mempermainkan adrenalinnya. Namun bersama Sehun entah bagaimana Luhan bisa menahan emosinya. Biasanya Luhan akan sangat dengan mudah panik entah karena sifat Sehun yang semakin terdesak semakin tenang jadi Luhan ikut merasakan ketenangan dari Sehun atau terbawa suasana saja.

Luhan tau dengan jelas siapa yang tengah membuntuti mereka. Dan Luhan bersiap untuk hasil akhir terburuk nanti.

" Iya Sehun"

.

.

.

" Uhh.. Lelah sekali"

Mata bening bak rusa kecil itu menatap nanar suasana riuh bising Bandara International Incheon di hadapannya. Bahunya merendah akibat hembusan nafasnya yang berat karena rasa lelah yang menumpuk di atas punggunya.

Luhan kembali mendesis. Tubuhnya terasa akan retak, ia lelah sungguh lelah. Penerbangan LA-Korsel yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar itu membuatnya benar-benar muak. Apalagi phobianya terhadap ketinggian, semakin memperparah rasa stress bercampur pening di atas kepalanya.

Gadis itu termenung, menatap lamat pemandangan di depannya.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan tak ada yang berubah dari saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan negara ini. Semua tetap sama, Bandara ini tetap penuh sesak dengan lalu lalang manusia dengan misi 'meninggalkan' dan 'di tinggalkan'-nya. Masih sama bisingnya ketika suara semua orang beradu menjadi satu dan menimbulkan keriuhan yang biasa.

Tentu saja, namanya saja bandara. Luhan tertawa kecil meratapi kekonyolan fikirannya.

Dan kini dirinya kembali. Tak mendapati perubahan apapun di pijakan pertamanya di Negara ini, jauh di dasar hatinya, sesungguhnya Luhan juga berharap. Berharap semua benar-benar tak _berubah._

Luhan memaku tiba-tiba.

Entah bagaimana semua begitu cepat terlewat. Waktu terasa seakan terputar balik jauh kebelakang, di ujung kepalanya.

' _Luhan ku mohon tetap tinggal untuk ku. Kau harusnya bertahan'_

Suara-suara di massa lalu kembali terdengar menggema,memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong di kepalanya. Seperti sebuah film, semua seperti berputar kencang _tiga ratus enam puluh drajat_ mengelilinginya. Namun berbentuk abstrak, semua terlihat samar dan tak jelas.

Luhan memejam erat hingga kedua alisnya beradu.

Potongan-potongan kejadian di mana ia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan sesosok pria tinggi yang juga sekuat tenaga coba menahan air matanya mulai terlihat.

Kilas-kilas empat tahun silam bergerak lagi, secara tak teratur memenuhi isi kepalanya. Berputar secepat angin di dalam otak. Meneruskan sebuah rangsang yang terjebak dalam dada. Memunculkan kembali suatu gejolak lama yang susah payah ia tepis.

' _Lu ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit saja. Ada aku di sini bersama mu'_

Kilas-kilas adegan di mana pria jangkung itu memeluk posesiv tubuhnya tanpa ingin melepasnya. Rasa sakitnya sebuah kepergian dan meninggalkan kembali berkecamuk, terasa berdenyut di dinding hatinya. Rasanya tak ada yang berubah.

Masih sama perihnya, masih sama bentuk lukannya.

Setitik pun tak ada sebuah perasaan ' mati rasa ' yang muncul yang selalu Luhan harapkan selama ini untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Justru berbading terbalik, semakin Luhan berusaha menepisnya semakin rasa itu memuncah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha semuanya semakin menjadi sia-sia.

Rasa itu tetap utuh tak terusik.

.

.

.

" Nona Lu ! Nona Lu!"

Suara khas seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu familiar untuk Luhan samar-samar tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Seketika saat itu juga lamunan Luhan buyar berantakan, memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan.

Luhan memutar raut wajahnya cepat, membentuk sebuah senyum manis di sudut matanya. Kepalanya berputar putar kecil mencari si pemilik suara.

" Ahh! Paman Jang di sini paman! Di sini!" Luhan melambai-lambai lalu berlari kecil kearah pria paruh baya yang memanggilnya tadi, berdiri tak jauh di depanya.

" Maaf membuat menunggu lama Nona"

Pria dengan setelan jas serba hitam tersebut tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan lalu segera mengambil alih koper biru tosca yang di bawa oleh sang majikan.

.

.

.

" Paman tidak lupa dengan pesan ku kan?"

Luhan duduk bersandar sembari mengotak ngatik ponselnya.

" Tentu saja tidak nona Lu " Paman Jang menoleh sekilas pada Luhan yang duduk di samping kanannya.

" Appa hanya tau aku kembali untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku. Jadi ku mohon Paman benar-benar merahasiakan ini dari Appa. Paman tenang saja jika aku ketauan aku tak akan melibatkan Paman. Paman hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak tau saja"

Luhan memandang lurus kedepan, ia terdengar jauh lebih serius.

" Baik Nona" Paman Jang mengangguk

" Apa Paman sudah menyiapkan apartemen yang ku pesan?"

Luhan beralih memandang jauh keluar jendela mobilnya.

" Sudah nona. Semua yang nona perintahkan sudah saya urus"

" Terimakasih ya Paman. Dan tolong sekali lagi rahasiakan dari Appa. Segalanya Paman"

Luhan menatap lekat Paman Jang dan di balas anggukan patuh dari pria tua supir pribadi keluarganya itu.

" Saya mengerti Nona"

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain. Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang nyaris berdekatan.

Sosok pria tinggi dengan jaket kulit hitam dan sebuah snapback hitam tengah berdiri menyandar di kap bagian depan mobilnya. Ia mengulas senyum menawan memandang jauh sedan hitam yang perlahan menghilang tertelan ujung jalan, lurus di hadapannya.

" Akhirnya… Kau kembali Lu"

Ia membenarkan letak snapbacknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil sport abu-abunya dan berputar berlawanan arah dengan mobil sedan yang ia pandangi tadi.

.

.

.

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

 _Tell myself its time now, gotta let go_

 _But moving on from him is impossible_

 _When I still see it all in my head_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tetap meninggalkannya ketika masih ku lihat semuanya di kepala ku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Gw enggk tau ini nyambung atau enggak soalnya gw Cuma niat ngetik yang bagian Luhan di bandara itu aja ampe bawah ini itupun uda lama. Itu Cuma 775 words . Tapi entah gimana kepala gw jadi berselancar kemene mene secara spontan hingga sampe 8000-an words 23 page. Ini gw ngetik dari jam 10 ampe jam 7 tadi kalo di total.

Maklumi jadi kalo ending gaje.

 _Awalnya Cuma ngebayangin pas detik-detik Luhan balik ke China. Dan Luhan sama Sehun mereka misah ampek sekarang._

 _Gw cuma lelah berusaha untuk move on! Nangis aja gw lol_

Beri gw saran. Jangan diem.

Tengkyu~


End file.
